


Stand By Me

by paradeca



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Everyone Is Alive, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, epilogue spoilers..?, i'm not sure what all to tag this?, is that the right tag? idk, jane is sane enough to not start a war or whatever but shes still a grade a asshat, joey and jude are johnrezi kids, oh also in that regard, xef and dam are davekat kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradeca/pseuds/paradeca
Summary: Your name is JUDE EGBERT. You're a half-human, half-troll kid living in an old house in the Consort Kingdom with your parents and twin sister. You just got plans from your peers in the Troll Kingdom to travel overseas and meet with them to start a rebellion and change the world.---Your name is JOEY PYROPE. You'll be honest, you'd prefer to just stay put. But after a pep talk from your online pal Xefros, you feel ready, more or less. It'll be a long journey, but you swore you'd stick with Jude no matter what happens. You're a little worried, but... you trust them.---Your name is XEFROS VANTAS, and you're absolutely pumped! Your online friends from overseas are about to come visit, and you can finally show them everything you've wanted to show them since you first talked to them! You... you do realize the gravity of the situation, but you're trying to stay positive.---Your name is DAMMEK STRIDER, and you're frightened out of your goddamned mind. You've just put the lives of your two best friends in your hands, and you aren't sure how to deal with that. And... you trust them, but you still can't shake this awful feeling in your gut.After all, even blood-born immortals can die.





	Stand By Me

  You stare at your computer screen - one of those old-school things you dug out of the attic. It’s the full shebang; instead of your other computer, a sleek light-interface computer, a bar on your desk that shoots up a sheet of hard light, it’s a clunky monitor-and-tower duo. You have to configure all the settings yourself, use long-outdated programs and _physical storage_ , of all things…

  You love it. It’s so old, none of the government’s tracking programs work on it. You can use the old browsers that let you access the deep web, play old games that don’t have anti-troll propaganda everywhere… man, you wish you were born in the fiftieth century. It seems like it was so lively, so full of love and freedom. You… kind of hate your grandma sometimes, which by “sometimes”, you mean all the time.

  Speaking of all that. Your and your sister’s peers from the Troll Kingdom wanted you and her to be online tonight. Something about… well, Dammek says his plans are all ready. He’s got everything you four need to get together and start _really_ planning things out, and he’s intent on explaining all of it to you tonight. That’s why you need to be online _now -_ he’ll keep everything up on your dark web page for a few minutes, long enough for you to copy and paste it into an offline document, then take it down.

  Any minute now.

  You spin your chair around to see Joey, in a tank top and shorts even though it’s _freezing_ in here, what’s her deal? She’s… you lean forward, look closer… playing Minesweeper, chewing on a purple straw. You chirp at her.

  “What?” She glances back at you.

  “Pay attention!!”

  “Yeah, yeah.” She turns back to her computer. “Yep, I’ll pay attention once it’s up.”

  “You need to read it too!”

  “Mmhm.” She takes the straw out of her mouth and twirls it between her fingers. “Which is why you’re saving it, Dork Supreme.”

  You grumble, and turn around to reload the page. There it is, two pages of Dammek’s rambling, followed by a few paragraphs of actual plan. You swipe it up quickly, despite the fact it isn’t going to go away until you refresh the page, and paste it into the notepad program, reading it a couple times before hollering at your sis.

  “ _Joey!”_ You tap your claws on the table, and batter her ears with chirps until she  _f_ _inally_ gets up and comes to your desk.

  “Fine, frickin’ hell, stop that.” She wiggles between you and your desk to sit in your lap, and you snuggle against her to siphon up her body heat. She’s still for a few minutes, occasionally scrolling down, until she gets to the bottom. She’s silent for just a minute, before scrolling up again, skimming, then finally sets her hands down on your desk. “Oh my god, he’s not messing around, is he.”

  “Nope. Absolutely certain he is not and never was.”

  “Jeeeez. I’d say we’d certainly die, but like. I still don’t know what could actually kill us, and I’m not willing to test it out.”

  “Hm.” She’s got a point. But you’ve already decided you’re going to do this, vague possibility of death be damned. The world needs you, trollkind needs you, your troll-human hybrid species consisting of exactly you four needs you.

  She sighs. "We've got a lot to get tied up, huh."

   “Yep." You set your chin on her shoulder, enjoying her cherry-blood warmth against your cool teal skin. "Ten days."

   She nods.

   "Ten days."

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea in the works for quite a while now - the epilogue's earth c actually matched my idea of earth c pretty closely, so i hardly had to change a thing! i'm planning on continuing this very very soon (i have a lot of things to get tied up this week, so it'll likely be a little while), especially if people seem to like this concept.  
> there's a few things about this au i'm gonna say upfront, while trying to avoid spoilers:
> 
> 1\. i know this isn't canon, but in my au all the homestuck kids + trolls who came to earth c are immortal. all of them. don't ask why. you're welcome.  
> 2\. also, immortality can be passed down to kids. this probably defies homestuck logic but this is fictional and an au so i don't care.  
> 3\. jude is nonbinary! i didn't really have to mention that here, but i wanted to, because i love love love nonbinary!jude my dear sweet kiddo and just wanted to gush for a sec  
> 4\. joey and xef lean a little more to the human side of things, and jude and dam are more troll, but they all have tendencies/traits of both  
> 5\. very important here: there WILL be things in this fic that i know will make some people turn their noses up. i'll tag properly for them once they come along, but for the sake of avoiding spoilers i won't tag them yet. honestly, i'm not 100% sure yet exactly what i'm putting into this fic; i've got a main plot, but other than that, i'm just winging it.


End file.
